Questions
by Itachi vs Renji
Summary: Just a small YukinaKurama fic. Yukina asks many questions about stuff and Kurama has to answer them. It's our first fic, so please don't go harsh on the reviews.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of YYH, I swear. If I did, there would be tons more episodes than 112.

* * *

"Kurama-kun!" The red haired kitsune turned and saw the koorime Yukina running towards him.

"Ohayo Yukina-chan. Is anything wrong?" he asked.

"I want to know what this is and means," she said.

"Nani?"

"Here. Follow me." She took his hand and walked away from the spot.

"That," she said. They were near a river and Yukina pointed to a couple kissing each other. Kurama blushed.

_"Hiei-san is going to kill me if I tell her what kissing is and means," _Kurama thought.

"Kurama-kun? Are you OK?" Yukina asked as she put her hand on his forehead. "You feel hot."

"Umm... I'm fine," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Hai. And what those two are doing is, uhh, they're kissing."

"What's kissing?"

"Uhh... Kissing is..." Kurama felt like Hiei was watching him, he felt like he had to choose his words carefully.

"Ahem, kissing is when you love someone so much that you show your affections physically," Kurama finished.

"Is it bad?" Yukina asked.

"Well, it depends. When someone forces you to kiss them, then it's bad. But if you and your mate really are in love with each other, then it's fine," he explained.

_"Please, no more questions," _Kurama begged silently.

"Is there different ways to kiss?" Yukina asked.

"Hai. There's kissing where your mouth is closed, regular kissing. And then there's French Kissing, where your mouth is open and your tongue slips into the other mouth," Kurama said.

"Kurama-kun, I hate to ask these questions, but is it bad when the person you like, but not sure if they likes you back, if you kiss them?"

_"She is a curious one and asks questions that I'm not for sure knowing if they're right or wrong," _Kurama thought.

"Well, if they like you back, then I guess it's OK, but I'm not certain if you kiss them and they don't like you back," he said.

"Oh..." It was silent.

"Yukina-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Is there someone _you _like and not for sure if they like you back?" Kurama asked.

"Well..." Kurama saw her blushing. He decided to wait until she felt comfortable to say anything.

"Don't worry, Yukina-chan. You don't have to tell me who you like," Kurama said.

"Well, I do, but I was also wondering what kissing was," she replied.

"Hai. Do you want me to walk you back to Genkai's?" Kurama offered.

"Hai. Arigatou." Kurama led her away from the river and walked her back to Genkai's.

_"I wonder who Yukina-chan likes. I wish I could tell her my feelings, just so she knows that I like her, but then what'll Hiei-san do? And Kuwabara-kun?" _Kurama asked himself.

"Kurama-kun? If some girl came up to you and kissed you on the lips, would you like it?" Yukina asked.

"Well, it depends on who the girl is. I'm not like Yusuke-kun. I wouldn't care if it was a hot girl, the girl would have to be my crush..." Kurama replied before trailing off.

"OK," Yukina said. Kurama thought he heard a small tinge of relief in her voice.

_"Maybe I still have a chance with her," _Kurama thought with hope.

"Kurama-kun?" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hai?"

"Do _you _like me?"

_"Oh no! How can I reply to her without hurting her feelings?" _Kurama desperately asked himself.

"Because _I _like you." Kurama stopped.

"N-nani?"

"I like you," Yukina said quietly and softly so he could barely hear her.

"Well..." He looked in the trees to see if the over-protective brother was around.

"I-I like you too." There was an awkward silence. They kept walking. Kurama kept looking at Yukina, who kept her head down.

"Yukina-chan, if you don't want me to walk you to the temple, then I-" But he was cut off by her lips pressed onto his. He blushed insanely, but he let her kiss him.

"Hn. I knew he was a real fox." A fire youkai was in a tree, watching Kurama and Yukina. "He's lucky she likes him back, or I will kill him slowly to make him suffer." He ran away from the site. The two had stopped kissing and were blushing.

"Gomen nasai, but- Don't apologize, Yukina-chan. I knew why you did it," Kurama said. He hugged her and she hugged back.

_"I don't care if Kuwabara or Hiei is watching us. I know I love her," _Kurama thought. He picked her up bridal style.

"And now, you're mine!" He kissed Yukina's cheek and ran off to his house, where, hehe, it was going to be empty and quiet...

* * *

You can think of whatever you want of what they're doing at Kurama's house, like playing checkers or making cookies, it won't matter to me.


End file.
